Harry Potter and the Nightmares that came true
by FreedomGundam
Summary: Harry is getting Nightmares every night and the Dursley's and Harry's schoolmates are making it worse and worse. Previoulsy "Worse and Worse Nighmares"
1. No more School

**Harry's dreams are getting worse and worse and the Dursleys are making it worse**.

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to the J.K Rowling. The plot belongs to me.

This is my first story so please understand of the low quality and content of the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in a dark and foggy room. A spec of light was shining through one window.

"Where am I?" he wondered

Then an evil laughter came about and filled the room. When this happened he immediately drew for his wand. But it wasn't there.

"_Accio Wand_" Harry said.

"What the heck? Where's my wand?" Harry shouted.

"I see that you are here to finally come to the dark side or just to make my life easier and to kill you right now." Voldemont stated while pulling out his wand.

"I will never join your forces so you would have to kill me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command, Mr.Potter. _Avada Kadvdra_!" the Dark Lord shouted. In an instant his wand started to glow green and was about to ensnare his body.

"What will I do" Harry thought. "Without a wand I'm dead"

Then Harry's vision of the deadly killing curse and the Dark Lord was slowly blurring away. Harry then shot up from bed.

"HARRY, HARRY get up from bed now" Aunt Petunia shouted over the intercom which was just installed while he was out of the house shopping for food.

"Oh it was only a dream" Harry thought, "But it felt so real" Harry had been getting these dreams lately all because of Dudley's 'extra chores' and his yelling.

"HARRY POTTER GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE US SOME FOOD!" Aunt Petunia shouted louder than before.

"Honestly I think that they installed that intercom system just to annoy me even more." Harry said to himself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATLY" Petunia shouted even louder than the last time.

"COMING!" Harry thought, "Why can't they cook breakfast by themselves?" When Harry said breakfast, Hedwig woke up immediately and started to rattle his cage. "I'll bring some food for ya when I come back up, don't worry." But the owl just rattled the cage louder, but Harry just ignored it and started to get dressed.

Ten minutes later Harry was down in the kitchen making breakfast for the Dursleys, the meanest family he ever known. Snape's family could've been better, if he ever had one.

"This food is burnt boy!" Uncle Dursley yelled.

"Why don't you just live with it or you could just make some food for yourself!" Harry yelled back

"IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR PUTTING UP WITH YOU AND PUTTING A ROOF UNDER YOUR HEAD ALSO FOR GIVING YOU SOME FOOD TO EAT, AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THAT ROOM OF YOURS. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AUNT'S AND MY DECISION FOR YOU MOVING INTO DUDLEY'S PLAY ROOM YOU STILL WOULD BE IN THAT CUPBOARD UNDER THOSE STAIRS!" ,Uncle Vernon shouted louder than ever. After the rage was gone everybody just hid themselves from being the next target of Dursley's rage and anger.

"Sorry" Harry whimpered back.

"Well I think a punishment is in order here. Now what punishment should I give for this ungrateful boy?" Dursley was wondering. 

"We could just give him some more chores or I could do something to tick him off for the rest of his miserable life." Dursley thought to himself.

"I got it!" Dursley shouted and was laughing a evil laugh (like one of those evil villains in the movies) at the same time.

"No school for one year" Dursley sneered. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Then the whole Dursley family started to laugh like evil maniacs. Especially Petunia, all because her sister got to go to Hogwarts she wanted to do that to her. But now she had the chance to do that to her little idiotic nephew.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this story. Please Read and Review.


	2. The Rescue

**Harry's dreams are getting worse and worse and the Dursleys are making it worse**.

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to the J.K Rowling. The plot belongs to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No school for one year" Dursley sneered.

Then the whole Dursley family started to laugh like evil maniacs. Especially Petunia, all because her sister got to go to Hogwarts she wanted to do that to her. But now she had the chance to do that to her little idiotic nephew.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"Now go to your room as another punishment until we call you for you to do your daily chores and your new chores. We will be watching you so you will not run away at all while doing them."

When Harry goes to his room, starts to write to his friends the Weasleys, Hermione, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Weasley family and Hermione _(she stayed with the Weasleys this summer)

_I wish that you guys were here right now. These Muggles I live with that I call family that supposedly protect me from Voldemort has just made me stay home this year from school. Well I guess that I would be held back one year. See ya later._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I could really use some advice on how to stay patient and to control my anger from the Dursley's so that I wouldn't be held back from school anymore, which they just did. Please reply. Thanks_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry then gave the letters to the impatient, hungry, snowy white owl in his cage and let him fly free outside to deliver the post his master just gave him.

"I wish that I could fly free like him to leave this wretched place forever"

"HARRY GET DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES NOW" the muggle voice communicator said which sounded like Uncle Dursley.

"Yea, yea I got it" Harry shouted back into the intercom.

9 hours later

When Harry came back from his tiresome 'chores' including doing the lawn, the garden, cleaning the whole house, making food, and almost every house chore which Harry was doing really well since the Dursley made him do all of them when he was young.

It is only natural that he would be dead tired. When he looks at the alarm clock in his room it read 5:45 p.m.

"Maybe I should take a little nap. I just hope that I don't get anymore of those scaring nightmares about HIM this time."

Harry then changes and gets into bed. Then he slowly falls asleep.

Harry's Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forbidden forest was a dark place full of mysterious creatures.

When Harry walked to the border of the forest, he sees the castle on fire!

He then runs with all his might to see if Hogwarts needed his help or not.

When entering the castle he cannot believe what he is seeing. He sees in front of him, students and teachers of Hogwarts fighting rows and rows of Deatheaters. One by one Deatheaters and Hogwarts students and teachers fall. (of course the teachers are really hard to die) He then sees his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Fighting against the Dark Lord.

"Where is your precious friend when you need him Brave but foolish Gryffindor?" Dark Lord Voldmort asking and laughing at the same time.

"This all happened because I didn't go to school!"

"You will all die because your hero is no where to be seen and will be blamed for your deaths." Voldemort laughed.

"_Avada Kadara_"

"NNNNOOOO" Harry cried while seeing his friends dieing right in front of him.

Harry then shot up in his bed.

"Not another nightmare."

I guess I better get ready to do some more chores for today if I want to go to Hogwarts.

"Get down here now and get to work boy" Uncle Dursley yelled.

When another day of chores was finished that day he went to his window and starts to wonder what his friends are doing at that very moment.

"I wonder what they did for summer vacation. Hey a shooting star, I better make a wish before anybody else sees it."

"I wish that my friends were here to help me get out of here just like my 2nd year."

When the star gets closer and closer to the window he sees that it is going straight for him and ducks. When he opens his eyes its not a shooting star but a flying car being driven by no other than the whole Weasley family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow 4 pages I can't believe that I'm writing more than usual.

Thanks for the Reviews.


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters J.K Rowling does. I only own the story plot.

Sorry for not updating sooner. But I've been busy with things and with my other story. Well on with the story.

* * *

When Harry stepped out of the flying car from and walking into the Burrow. He was so tired from doing work at the Dursleys all day. Thanks to the Weasleys and their flying car they rescued him from the tiresome chores that the Dursleys gave him. On top of that he would be able to go to Hogwarts this year, his last year there too.

When the Weasleys stepped in the Burrow with Harry's things, they saw Harry sitting on the couch very tired.

"Harry dear, why don't you go to Ron's bedroom and sleep there tonight and get some rest."

"Sure and thanks for saving me tonight"

When Harry went upstairs he went to Ron's bedroom knowing where to go since he was there already years before.

When Harry laid on the bed in Ron's bedroom, he went to sleep right away.

4 days later.

"HARRY GET UP, ITS TIME TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY FOR YOUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES"

When Harry woke up he was amazed that he didn't have any nightmares like days before. Then he rememebered that today was his birthday and also the day he would go and get his school supplies that the Weasleys and Hermione were talking about the past 2 days now.

When Harry got downstairs everybody was waiting for him.

"Are we flooing over to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes dear now hurry up so that we could get some good deals for school supplies"

Harry grabbed some of the floo powder that was right next to the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY"

* * *

Well its been a while and the reason that I couldn't update on my other story is because I couldn't get anymore ideas for Nightmares.

Special Thanks to:

Pinklamashp

Lirimaer Elearie

Thanks for the encouragement. R&R


End file.
